Lovely Lisa
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Manny gets a crush...on Lisa.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Electric Company 2009 remake. Also, I have no idea why I'm writing this, the only reason I watch TRC is I have no cable and my little (11 year old) sister loves it.

Ages: Hector Ruiz and Danny Rebus- 16, Manny Spamboni and Annie Scrambler- 15, Lisa Heffenbacher and Francine Carruthers- 14, Keith Watson and Jessica Ruiz- 13 (I'm guessing, since I could not find their canon ages)

This a one-shot of series of 3

**The Electric Company-**

**Lovely Lisa**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Lisa Heffenbacher, a blonde haired bright dressed girl, walked along the city streets, headed to the Electric Company Diner to meet up with her friends. She had a very good day at school. She gotten an A on an English paper and she was able to avoid Francine Carruthers and any of the other troublesome Pranksters. Lisa was always a cheerful, sweet girl, but a good day made her smile like no tomorrow. She could not wait to see her friends and tell them how her day was (of course, she will listen to how their days were).

She turned the corner and she was met with the sight of a very depressed Manny Spamboni, a large and normally loud boy, sitting on a bench. Now, Lisa as mentioned before is a very sweet girl. Even though Manny causes her and her friends trouble constantly, Lisa was just too nice to avoid Manny in a depressed state. She sighed and walked over to the depressed Prankster.

"Uh, Manny, are you alright," asked Lisa.

"Oh, it's you," said Manny, sighing, downtrodden. "I'm fine."

"Clearly, you are not," said Lisa. "Maybe, I can help?"

"My robot is mad at me and ran away," said Manny, loudly. Lisa winced. She knew that Manny's robot that roves around is the loud genius' favorite thing in the whole world. She was about to ask why, when Manny abruptly stood up, "I made a new robot and now I can't find my roving roby." Lisa smiled politely and awkwardly as possible. Can robots even get jealous? And does Manny not have machines to help locate the robot.

"Well, since you are its creator don't you have a GPS thing in it or something," suggested Lisa. She really wanted to go, but she did not like seeing anyone unhappy. Manny hit himself in the head.

"Of course," said Manny, taking out some computer. He typed really fast and yelled "Eureka!" The roving robot came forward out of the bushes and Manny ran to it and hugged it. "I'm sorry! But you're my favorite!"

The robot said, "Really? Yay!" Lisa watched kind of disturbed. No boy should love their robot that much.

"Well, Manny, I'm glad you found your robot, so I'm just going to be going now," said Lisa, trying her best not to sound rude. Manny, robot in arms, looked at her, dead serious.

"Thanks for you help," said Manny. He continued to cuddle his robot.

"Sure," said Lisa, smiling. She walked away. Now, she was off to the Electric Company Diner. She did a nice deed today, even if it was not much.

The next afternoon at the Electric Company Diner, Lisa sat with her very best friends that were Hector and Jessica Ruiz and Keith Watson. Jessica was a cute black haired girl. Hector was a brown haired and eye boy. And Keith was the calm, cool and collected black boy of the team. They were talking about a movie that they saw last night. As Hector and Jessica got into an argument over who was the best character, Keith groaned at the sound of the diner's door opening. Lisa looked. It was Manny.

"I hope he's not here to cause trouble," said Keith to Lisa.

"Hopefully," said Lisa. Manny made a bee-line straight to the Electric Company's table. Hector and Jessica stopped talking as Manny stood there, staring at Lisa. "Yes, Manny?"

"For you," said Manny, handing her a rose. Keith and Jessica, who were sitting next to each other, looked at each other with looks of 'oh no' on their faces. Hector just rolled his eyes and started eating (he was sitting next to Lisa). "Beautiful Lisa, so helpful and so friendly, please let me be yours." Keith's jaw dropped. Jessica gaped, in utter shock. Hector began choking the food he was eating. Lisa was mortified and shocked at the same time.

"Um, Manny, I don't, uh, think, that's, uh, what I mean to say," said Lisa, trying to articulate her words without hurting his feelings.

"I know, you're so overwhelmed with my presence, answer anytime. By my dear, see you in school," said Manny, skipping away. Keith, Jessica and Hector all stared shocked at Lisa.

"What was that," asked Jessica.

"I don't know," Lisa said.

"Just ignore him, it's just a crush," said Hector. Lisa cringed. She did not want Manny to have a crush on her, but a love-sick Manny would be less dangerous than a heart-broken, vengeful Manny, would he not? Lisa hit her head on the table.

"This is going to be a long week," said Lisa.

"Don't worry, it'll pass," said Keith. "We have your back if he bothers you again."

"It'll be fine, I don't usually see Manny in school and I'm usually with you guys after school and on weekends," said Lisa.

The next at school, Lisa was about to eat her words that she said to her friends yesterday. At her locker, Lisa gathered her books when a loud voice startled her. Manny was there, with a teddy bear. He shoved it in her arms, taking her books.

"I'll walk you to class," said Manny.

"Uh, Manny, it's okay, I can make it on my own," said Lisa, waving her hands.

"I insist," said Manny. Lisa sighed. He held her books hostage and she needed to get to class before the bell rang. Lisa could not believe that she had just relented to let Manny Spamboni walk her to class. Rumors were going to start flying and she did not like that one bit. Lisa and Manny walked along, Lisa trying to look like she was not with Manny or anything.

"Why me," she whispered under her breathe.

"Did you say something, snookiums," said Manny. Lisa shook her head, furiously, denying that she said anything. As the big Prankster and the sweet Electric Company girl got into the crowd, another Electric Company member just slammed his locker shut. He glared at the locker.

"Hector, man, are you alright," asked his friend John.

"I'm fine," said Hector.

"You look kind of mad," said John. "Girl troubles?" Hector death glared his friend. "Right, we gotta get to class, so stop looking like you want to kill something and come on." Hector grumbled, walking after his friend. Manny was bothering Lisa, but Lisa was too nice and sweet and innocent to want to hurt Manny's feelings.

"This is going to be a long week," muttered Hector.

Lisa felt like a ninja. She hid in corners, zigzagged as much as possible, walking to the Electric Company Diner. Manny has been following her all week, trying to do nice things for her, but it was more annoying than anything. Lisa did not want to hurt his feelings, because that was not a right thing to do. Lisa just did not know what to do.

And to top it all off, Hector was in a perpetually bad mood all week as well, so he was absolutely no help (he looked really annoyed, for some reason). Lisa was worried about that, but Jess summed it up to Hector being kind of stupid. Keith was busy playing with a conspiracy theory about the Pranksters trying to district the Company with Manny's 'crush' on Lisa.

"I made it," said Lisa, entering the diner. She let out a breath of relief when she saw her friends. Hector was still brooding, though. Jess and Keith were talking about some homework assignment that they had to do. "No Manny this afternoon…"

"Good," said Keith, "I still think he's up to something."

"I agree with Keith, there's no way that Manny turned over a new leaf," said Jess. "What do you think, Hector?" No answer. Jess rolled her eyes. "Hector…PAY ATTENTION!" Heads looked at their table's direction, but when they saw who it was, they turned back to their business.

"Geez, Jess, chill alright," said Hector. "Manny is just doing this to annoy Lisa." Jess and Keith stared at him, thinking _and you of course Hector, it annoys you._

"Oh, guys, I don't think—"

"Lisa-bear, there you are," said Manny. Lisa wanted to die. She thought she lost him. "Playing hard to get, I almost lost you five blocks ago, you run really fast."

"Uh, Manny listen," said Lisa. She was going to have to tell him to back off.

"For you," said Manny, handing her a framed picture of him. Lisa stared, but did not respond because Hector took the picture out of her head and handed it back to Manny. "This doesn't involve you, Hector."

"Manny, go home. You've been bothering her all week. Can't you tell when a girl is not interested," said Hector, angrily. Now they were getting stares from the other patrons. "She does not like you." Jess and Keith just shook their heads, exchanging looks.

"Oh really," said Manny, looking between Lisa (who was trying to say something) and Hector (who was fuming mad). "I see what this is…you're jealous."

"What," Hector asked. He, jealous, of what, Manny was speaking nonsense. "You're crazy."

"Oh, oh, you've been my rival for years Hector Ruiz, but Lisa will be mine," said Manny, laughing villainously. Lisa had her mouth open as Manny stormed out of the diner. Hector made a sound that sounded like a growl.

"Uh, it is okay, Hector sit down," said Lisa, calmly. She knew that Hector was just being overprotective like he is with Jessica and added to the fact that he really does not care for Manny too much, Hector was just being a good friend. Hector sat down and began eating. Lisa awkwardly sat next to Hector, he was still mad.

Jess whispered to Keith, "This is going to be trouble, isn't it?"

"No kidding," said Keith. Jessica and Keith both sighed.

Two blocks up the street, Manny dialed the leader of the Pranksters phone number. Manny shook off the disgusting feeling of being nice and love-struck all week towards Lisa Heffenbacher, the little miss perfect.

"Francine, you were right. Stage 1 of Plan Destroy Electric Company Number 3456 is complete. Annie should be getting Stage 2 ready," said Manny.

"Good work, Manny," said Francine, with her obnoxious voice. "We shall rule the neighborhood!" Manny and Francine both do their evil laugh.


End file.
